Mirror Mirror
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: SasukeSakura pairing Sakura and her parents bought a house in the outskirts of the town of Konoha, little did they know that it was known to the towns people that it was called the Uchiha’s Haunted Mansion. Not believing about urban legends such as the st
1. Chapter 1

"**MIRROR MIRROR"**

**by: Crazy-Fairy**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Summary: **(Sasuke/Sakura pairing) Sakura and her parents bought a house in the outskirts of the town of Konoha, little did they know that it was known to the towns people that it was called the Uchiha's Haunted Mansion. Not believing about urban legends such as the story about the mansion, they just ignored the tale about the mansion. But then, when night comes and Sakura was all alone…anything could happen…. AU. Present time fic.

-

**Chapter One: **Uchiha Mansion

-

"Are we there yet?" Sakura rolled the windows down on her side at the back seat of their car. "My feet are falling sleep on me." She exclaimed as she massaged her legs. She has been sitting down for several hours since they left Tokyo coming to Konoha village, a small town who-knows-where.

Her mother looked at her, "We'll be there soon, dear."

"When is soon?" Sakura pouted as she tried to stretch at the cramp space where she was at. Besides the one moving ban her parents hired, their other belongings were placed next to hers.

Before her mother could answer, Sakura saw the welcome sign of the town of Konoha that their car passed by.

"That's your answer." Her mother smiled before looking back at front.

"Ugh! I feel like we're moving to the ends of the earth…" Sakura whined. Before the moving plan, she did everything she could to talk her parents out of the idea, but her parents wanted to find an idyllic place where they could relax once in a while since her mother is a popular novelist while her father is a movie and TV producer. So to get away at the lime light, they decided to move to a secluded and peaceful place.

And to Sakura's chagrin yes, they moved to a VERY peaceful and secluded place she has no idea if Konoha was even in the map.

But after all her dramatics, she was still here at the backseat of their car, having a sleeping legs, and almost near at their newest so-called 'abode hideaway'.

Sakura's father just chuckled as he continued driving. "You're being such a drama queen sweetie."

"I'm not, dad." She countered. "Look, I love you both to pieces but I think proving my love to you guys by agreeing to move in this un-known town is WAY too much." She sighed. "Besides, what would happen to my social life? What do you guys expect, for me to make friends with some lost animals and all?" she said sarcastically.

"Sweetie, it's not like we're not coming back to Tokyo, we just need some time off, a family time." Her father explained. "Since the company's current movie was a success so there's no doubt that lots of press people and other entertainment industry would come after us…"

"Isn't that good…for publicity?" Sakura raised her brow.

"Well, it's not like we don't have enough publicity already but we need some privacy and I want you out of the public's eye for a while since they're also doing too much article about you…"

"Speaking about me, well, you did promise that you'll be making me some teenage tv series…" Sakura reminded her father.

"And I will, when we get back."

"And when is that?"

"Say….after three months…"

"That long?"

"Your mother also needs some peace since her editor has been bugging her to finish her next novel and she needs inspiration."

Sakura bit her lip before smirking. "And you think this _place_ could give her inspiration? Well, that's something, I'll be forever praising mom if she comes up with something brilliant without starting to write about the grass and the trees and the skies and the…konoha people…" she shrugged.

Her mother grinned. "Was that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Then, just you wait and see, my sweetie…"

**000000**

When they finally reached the town of Konoha itself, Sakura marveled at the village looking town. Unlike the city that they left, what she was seeing right before her eyes was something she just read out of the pages of some Japanese history books and some romance novels her mother wrote or on some manga's she was reading.

Konoha was like a village from the manga she recently read with a title of _'Naruto'_. The roadside was not cemented, it was a natural dirt and stones and some grass growing here and there. Houses were built with woods and bricks, though they looked strong not to be shaken down with a strong wind. And along the roads, commercial stores were lined together with some old style-looking restaurant. It felt like they suddenly stepped on a different world, a world between wild wild west and ninja era, and yet she could see that the people were also wearing present clothing like herself. Though the old ones stayed true to the tradition of wearing kimono's and ninja clothings.

For her, it's a bit…weird; since she grew up with the new generation, not to mention the times she spent in America.

And another thing she noticed, that most of the people was looking at them.

What, did they already figured out that they were from the entertainment industry?

Sakura shivered as she decided to close her window. "Dad, I feel like I've just entered a suspense/scary world like one of mom's novels or one of the movie's you produced."

Her parents laughed. She huffed and decided to just contact her friends through her cellphone.

**0000000**

Sakura only looked up from texting her friends when their car stopped. She saw her father stopped the car engine. Being a bit weirded out still, Sakura glanced nervously at her father's back before speaking.

"Dad, do you think it's safe for you to come out? What if they're some kind of those towns' people who eat humans, just like one of that movie you produce…"

"Sweetie, you're imaginations are running wild." Her father smiled. "Stop thinking like that or you won't make any friends here."

"And that's a relief, thank you very much."

"We'll talk later, now I need to ask for directions." And before Sakura could protest more, her father went inside a small-western looking restaurant.

Her mother patted her hands. "Your father's right, maybe you should start writing your ideas down, who knows, maybe you're following after my footsteps as a novelist."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

-

**Inside the restaurant**

"Excuse me." Sakura's father said as he stopped in front of the counter.

"May I help you, sir?" a smiling young woman asked.

"Hi, I just want to ask for a direction…"

"Ahh…new neighbors, eh."

"Yeah, so…" then he gave the address to the girl.

When the girl saw the address, she gasped and she paled.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Sakura's father frowned.

"You're moving at 'that place'?" she whispered. Almost scared to say the name of the mansion.

"Huh?"

"I m-mean, t-that U-U-U…"

"Yo, Hinata, give me some bowl of ramen." An orange-haired guy said with an excited grin.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…" she blushed. "A-no, chotto, Naruto, I am still helping this man." Then Hinata glanced at the older man.

"Eh?" then Naruto came nearer. "Why?"

"A-no, he was the new resident of 'that mansion'." Hinata said meaningfully.

Naruto almost toppled over before regaining himself. "You mean the Uchiha Manor?"

"SHHHH!" Hinata shushed him before she started looking around the crowds.

Naruto's eyes widened at his clumsiness before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"So, could you tell me where exactly the mansion is located since the only thing I know is that it's at the outskirts of Konoha, the problem is which outskirts and which direction?"

"So, you're the new owner of that place?" Naruto whistled.

Mr. Haruno nodded. "Hai."

"Well, good luck…" Naruto said before giving directions. And before Sakura's father exited the shop Naruto called him yet again, "Just be careful and always stay alert." He advised.

"Huh?" Mr. Haruno frowned.

"Because that place has its own tale, you see…" Hinata whispered.

Mr. Haruno laughed as he patted the two youngsters head lightly. "You kids, maybe you're watching too many movies lately…." He muttered another thanks before exiting the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun, do you think he'll be alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Keh, it's his own fault not listening to us." Naruto mumbled as he sat and order his favorite ramen.

**--**

**Back at the car…**

Sakura and her mother gave Mr. Haruno both a questioning look as he entered the car, a smile was still plastered on his face.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Nothing, just that those two teenagers I happened to ask about the location warned me something about the vacation house we bought." He grinned. "Something about mystery tales and all that." He shrugged. "So I told them that maybe they're watching too much creepy movies…I should know since I produced some of them."

Mrs. Haruno gave a worried frown. "What if it's true?"

Sakura snickered. "Konoha Urban Legend? That's something. Maybe mom would have another inspiration for a story after all…"

"But still…." Sakura's mother continued. "It could be true…I mean, in the movies, isn't this the same thing happening…when someone tries to warn the characters, they'll laugh and ignore the warning and go on ahead stubbornly." She arched her brow as a challenge.

"Mom," Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "Your imagination's running wild, maybe that's the pain of being a novelist…now I could tell that you really need a break. You and dad are always busy."

"That's why we're here, sweetie." Her father answered.

"Then, let's just go so I could rest already."

**00000000000**

**Uchiha Mansion**

**-**

The moment the Haruno's vehicle entered the huge entrance gate, Sakura's eyes were already wide with fascination. Her eyes taking all in the vast land inside the Uchiha ground, which by the way, technically, is already the Haruno ground and mansion.

"Wow!" Sakura whistled. "This place is like Bruce Wayne's mansion from Batman movie series!" she grinned. "I bet if paparazzi found out about this place, they'll go ga-ga over the place, and dad, this could be a good location if you ever started another project." Then her eyes wandered at the huge mansion looming before them as their car approach it. "Oh well, maybe that was why the Konoha towns people were exaggerating a bit about the place being mysterious since the mansion was obviously looking mysterious and enchanting!"

Her mother agreed, the moment she saw the Mansion and the grounds, Mrs. Haruno fell in love with the place. It looked like some scenery cut out from a romance novel.

"This place looked like it came from a tragic/romance novel…" Mrs. Haruno sighed.

Sakura made a face, "You could take the tragic part out, you know."

"Okay, ladies, here we are!" Mr. Haruno announced as he exited the car then he went at the moving van that stopped just behind their car. "I'll tell the movers where to put our stuff." He added.

Sakura and Mrs. Haruno decided to inspect the house as they made their way toward the main door.

"Ah, you must be the new owner."

They stopped and looked at the owner of the voice.

"My name is Takeshi Kumori, I'm the gardener and my wife is the caretaker of the house." The middle age man bowed slightly. "We're hired the moment you bought the house to make sure that the whole place would be clean and beautiful when you decided to move."

Mrs. Haruno smiled. "Ah that's nice. By the way, I'm Misaka Haruno, and this is my daughter Sakura Haruno…" she said as she introduced themselves. "So, Kumori-san, are you going to continue working on our garden even though we're already here?"

"Of course, Madam, as long as you'd want me and my wife to work here then we'll work here." The man smiled.

"I'm glad." Mrs. Haruno smiled. "So, are you and your wife comfortable here, how about your children?"

"Thank you for asking, Madam, we're fine here and we're currently staying at the helpers' bungalow just behind the Mansion…" he explained. "And as for our daughter, she's staying at the village with a family friend since she doesn't want to stay here because of those rumors about the mansion."

Mrs. Haruno laughed. "Yeah, my husband heard it also from the restaurant he asked for direction. But if your daughter wanted to stay here then it's really okay."

"Hai, arigato, Haruno-san."

"Yada, yada…it's okay." Then she looked at the blooming flowers and Sakura trees. "I'm really glad that you and your wife are caring for the garden and the house. This place is fascinating!"

Sakura smiled and nodded a few times before deciding to leave the adults to their talks as she headed inside the mansion. She didn't stop to inspect the surrounding, she went straight to the stairs to the second floor to hunt for her new room.

She was walking quietly in the long and silent hallway when she was finally near the end of it, she heard something.

_Creak._

Sakura stopped. Her heart beat a little faster.

She slowly turned to the left and a few steps away from her, she saw a door was slightly open.

Sakura bit her lips before she slowly walked towards the door, mustering all her courage, she pushed the door with a force.

She heaved a sigh of relief seeing that the French door toward the mini balcony was slightly open, so the air blew the door slightly to make a creaking sound.

'_Damn Urban Legend thoughts!' _she muttered as she dropped her bags on the floor. She walked to the balcony and saw her mom outside still talking with the gardener with her dad as the movers started carrying their things inside.

"Mom! Dad! I found my room!" she hollered.

Her parents just gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

Sakura jumped slightly when the door to her room suddenly slammed shut!

BANG!

Her eyes widened once again. She swore that there's not enough force of wind for the door to slam shut.

She screamed.

"Sakura-sweetie, are you okay?" her father asked worriedly.

When Sakura calmed herself and as she saw nothing after surveying the huge room, she looked back at her parents, "H-hai…i..think I just saw a cockroach…" she lied.

She walked inside her new room and went to the walk-in closet. Sakura frowned when all she saw was some male stuff, looking at the racks of old clothings, she saw some dark blue's and some blacks from the male clothings. She frowned as she absently held one of the dark blue shirt. _'Shouldn't they be keeping this at the attic, give away, or throw away?' _she thought.

Absently, Sakura walked towards the lifesize mirror, still carrying the shirt.

She was staring at herself with the shirt in hands when she suddenly jumped when the door to the closet room slammed open.

"Ahh!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, miss." An old woman apologized. "I didn't see you soon so I just entered the room to help you with your things." She said as she entered the walk-in closet.

Sakura still holding onto her fast beating heart. "Y-you scared me…"

"Gomen ne… I'm the housekeeper, my husband is the gardener outside."

Sakura slowly smiled as she slightly bowed her head, "Hai, your husband told us about you being the housekeeper…onegaishimashu, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, such pretty name for a pretty girl….if only master Sas---" then she cut her words.

"Eh?" Sakura frowned.

"Ah, don't mind my mumbling…" the old woman shook her head. "I'm here to help you to settle in, by the way."

"Arigato." She nodded. She suddenly remembered about the shirt when she was about to put it down. "Ah, a-no, whose clothing are these?" she gestured. "And the stuff too?"

"You see, this was Young Master Sasuke's room…" then she walked out the closet room.

Sakura followed, still holding the shirt. "So, where is he? I mean, why did he leave his clothes here?"

The woman started taking her things out of her bag. "It's tragic, what happened to the family, they were a happy family if I may say so…so tragic…suddenly young master just vanished out of nowhere….."

Sakura raised her brow. "He…died?"

"No, good heavens no…" her eyes widened. "After the Older Uchiha brother died, he suddenly went missing….he was seventeen then…so young…and he's been missing for four years now." She sighed. "And he never returned."

Sakura put the shirt down and sat on the side of the bed with dark blue satin cover. "So, why's his clothes still here, shouldn't it be kept at the attic or given away?" she voiced her thoughts.

The woman looked at her, "It's really a wonder how you managed to enter this room…you see, this room was always locked, we don't know how and why….so we just leave it be…and it surprised me seeing you picked this room…"

Sakura shivered.

"Oh, curse me! Here I am scaring you nonsense! Puff! Don't mind me, dearie…" the woman said.

"This room…" Sakura murmured. "It feels like it called onto me….it wanted me here."

The woman gasped before she smiled. "You and your imagination, young missy, I heard your father is a well-known film producer and your mother is a popular novelist, no wonder you have wide imagination."

"Maybe." She shrugged as she placed her mini-laptop at the study table after putting away some old things on it. "Umm…where should I put these?" she held some men's cologne, comb, and some other personal stuff.

"Oh, maybe we could just all stuff it inside young master Sasuke's closet before I moved it to the attic later, I'll just look for some boxes."

"His closet? What about my closet?"

"Ah, don't worry miss, on this side…" the maid went to the opposite door facing the other closet and when she opened it, Sakura saw another closet….and it was full of Sasuke's sports stuff and some high tech game device, Sakura blushed when she spotted some stash of porn magazine.

"I'll put all this away to the other closet…" the maid said.

Sakura nodded slowly as she helped the old woman.

-

After half-an-hour…

They were finally finished with the rearranging and moving, Sakura huffed in exhaustion as she dropped herself lightly on the floor.

"Now, why don't you take a bath while a prepare dinner…"

Sakura nodded.

After the maid went out, her father swung his head on the door with an inquiring look. "Nice pick."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And it belonged to a missing child, mind you."

Her father raised a brow. "Aren't you brave?"

She pouted.

**0000000000**


	2. Alone or Not?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Two: **Alone…….or Not?

-

After eating dinner, Sakura decided to head back to her room to finish cleaning it. It was almost sundown when the mover they rented finished unloading their things. They didn't even have the time to arrange their furnitures, just putting the boxes on their proper places where it would be put and arrange. Thanks to Mrs. Kumori that they already have food for dinner or they would have to settle for a 20 minute drive to reach the nearest restaurant at the village.

--------------------

Sakura continued arranging her stuff when she entered her room. She was humming some tune as she arranged her picture frames consisting of her parents, friends, cousins, and herself.

Satisfied at what she did, she started to grab the box consisting of her toiletries. Still humming, she entered the bathroom. She was busy arranging her stuff when she suddenly felt something brush her arms, some kind of warm air; the hair on her arm started to rise.

Sakura shook her head and ignore it as she continued arranging her stuff. She was already finished and when she looked up, she suddenly jumped and turned around! She saw from the mirror some shadowy-thing passed behind her.

But when she looked around, there was no one there but herself.

She sighed as she took a deep breath, "Oh my, I'm scaring myself!" she continued arranging her stuff.

She was almost finished when she heard a slow wet-foot sound, it was like walking towards her coming from the shower. Sakura froze, her heart thumping fast. She could hear it almost near her. She could feel the wet, moist air from the hot shower. Hair rising on her body. Her mind was screaming for her to move and get out of there already but her body stayed frozen; her hands halfway closing the mirror cabinet where she put her medicine kit and extra soaps and shampoos.

Sakura gulped as she close her eyes tightly. She could feel her whole body trembling with fear. She was not the type of person who got scared so easily, but at the moment, she felt like fainting. What was happening to her at the moment was something like what happened on some of the scary movies her parents produce.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath, feeling her lungs with air. Preparing herself to get out of the bathroom. 'Okay, now or never.' She thought determinedly.

Feeling the wet, damp air, almost reached her, she closed the mirror cabinet with a bang and hurriedly opened the bathroom door…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sakura screamed her lungs out when after opening the door, somebody was also opening it from the other side. She tripped and her butt fell on the ground, her eyes shut.

"Sakura! Honey, are you okay? What was happening?"

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and looked up. "Mom?!" she sighed, harshly. "Oh jeez! I thought you're someone else."

Her mother gave her a curious frown. "Honey, who else would come in your room to see if you're already settled? Except me, your father, and Mrs. Kumori?"

"You're right." Sakura smiled as she got up and hugged her mother. Her mother gave her a weird look before feeling her neck.

"Are you okay? What's happening with you?"

"Huh?" Sakura went to her bed and curled up. "Nothing."

"Sure, sweetie?"

Sakura nodded. "So, anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh no." her mother took some of the blouses on the foot of her bed and started folding it. "I thought you need some help unpacking. I was on my way to our room when I saw the lights coming out of your open door." She shrugged. "I tried calling out after I got inside but you never answered."

"I'm sure I closed the door after I went in."

"Are you sure? I actually really thought you needed help since I heard you rummaging something."

Sakura eyed her mother. "Me? Rummaging something? But I'm already finished arranging my stuff, that was why I'm in the bathroom."

"How weird. I swear I heard you rummaging something."

Sakura felt weird and scared but what would that help? She pushed it out of her mind and smiled at her mother. "Maybe we're just tired. I mean, dad bought a very huge house in this remote place." She even rolled her eyes for emphasis.

Her mother chuckled. "You're right." Then she stood up. "Well, goodnight. Let's explore this place tomorrow morning. It would be an adventure. I might get a new set of ideas for my next novel."

"Goodnight."

**000**

It was in the middle of the night. Sakura's eyes opened when she felt something or someone moving about her room. She could hear its footsteps and its breathing. She switched the lamp beside her on and she abruptly sat up, looking around her room.

Nothing.

And then a strong wind flapped her floor to ceiling curtains at the balcony. She frowned as she stood from her bed, she was sure she didn't leave her balcony's sliding door open. It was freezing cold for crying out loud!

She shut the sliding glass door shut.

She gasped.

After shutting the glass door. She saw a silhouette, eyes glaring at her. Her heart thudded faster, not really sure if she wanted to turn around and see for herself what was waiting right behind her.

'_Omigosh! Omigosh! What's happening?!'_ her mind scream as she gather all the courage that was left on her and briskly turned.

No one.

And then the creaking, dragging sound…

Sakura was trembling.

_Creak…_

_Drag…_

_Creak…_

_Drag…_

It went on and on….she could hear the almost silent footstep and something being drag by it…

Sakura slid down the floor. Her feet felt like mallows. She was sweating cold. _'This is just a dream. Just a dream….who told me to sleep when I just ate dinner anyway?!'_

Carefully and slowly, as if scared that she would bother that 'someone' from its task, she tugged the comforter from her bed and when it slipped next to her, she put it over her head and closed her eyes tightly. As if by doing so that everything would be alright.

**0000**

Sakura woke up from the early sunshine, warmth on her eyes. She rubbed her eyes after stretching her arms. And when she opened them, she noticed that she was no longer inside her comforter.

She fell asleep.

On the floor near the glass sliding door.

She looked up when someone opened the door. Mrs. Kumori came in with breakfast tray in her hands.

"I believe you had a good night's sleep since it's already ten in the morning and you're still not yet up and about." The nice old woman said with a smile. And then she frowned. "Dear, what are you doing in the floor?"

Sakura shrugged. "I…I fell…"

"Well, better hurry and fix yourself before your breakfast gets cold." Mrs. Kumori said as she started fixing her bed after putting her breakfast on a small round table.

While Mrs. Kumori was busy tidying her room, Sakura took a quick shower. And then she sat on the table and eat her breakfast. She felt relax especially when the Mrs. Kumori started brushing her tresses.

"Um….Mrs. Kumori, I would like to ask something? If it's okay."

"Of course, dear."

"You said you've been here since you were a little girl."

"Yes, my parents was a servant at this house, back then this was still owned by the Uchiha's for many generations. Master and Missus were very kind. That was why even though I got married and have a child, I continued serving in this house."

"Where's your child living?"

"My daughter is having a part time work in town. Her name is Hinata. She decided to stay and live in town because she was scared with all the nonsense story the towns people were talking about."

"You mean, this house?"

Mrs. Kumori nodded.

"W-what do you think happen to Sasuke?" she asked curiously. Her heart humming loudly in her chest.

"Well, some say maybe he got lost in the woods and eaten by the wolves. Some say maybe he fell on the river and drowned. Or maybe fell off the cliff." Then she shrugged. "Nobody really knows. The only thing I could tell you is that no body of his was found. Just the body of his dead older brother."

She shivered.

"Why are you asking this stuff, miss?"

"Ah, nothing. Just recalling something that someone at the restaurant we stopped by yesterday said to my dad."

"I told you, towns people has so many versions of the story about master Sasuke."

"Does he have a reason to…umm….'runaway'?"

"For what I recall he was a silent, obedient child. He was not the type to give his parents a hard time. He was always here in his room or outside. He doesn't socialize much."

"An introvert guy?"

Mrs. Kumori shrugged. "Maybe. But, he has the sweetest smile. So handsome, that child. That's why it's really sad and tragic what happened to their family."

"What happened?" Sakura cannot keep her curiosity and interest to herself. Her eyes eager for the story that the housekeeper would tell.

"After the older son died and the younger son gone missing, poor Mrs. Uchiha lost her mind. Her mind and health couldn't take the double blow of losing her sons at the same time. Mr. Uchiha decided to put the mansion on-sale and they went overseas so that he could take his wife to some doctors who could cure her. This house has been sold and then after a while the owner would put it on sale again. It occurred so many times that the towsfolk started creating stories about this place."

"And now, my parents bought it." She muttered and then she looked at the older woman. "Why none of the previous owners didn't last long to this house?"

"Some said that they felt like there's someone other than them in this house, freely moving about. Some said they hear noises. Stuff like that. I couldn't say nor state anything about that because my husband and I are living on a separate house a few steps near this mansion, so what happened here during our resting hours was out of our knowledge."

Sakura's eyes widened. What she felt and heard the other night was the same of what Mrs. Kumori said.

"Now dear, enough questions, finish your breakfast before it gets cold. Your mother is waiting for you out in the garden, she wanted to explore the whole place. Anyway, I will leave you to your food."

But before Mrs. Kumori could leave, she abruptly stood up. "Umm, I'm done! It's almost near lunch time anyway so I don't think eating much now would ruin my appetite during lunch."

Mrs. Kumori looked at her half-empty food before taking the tray with her. Sakura left the room with Mrs. Kumori.

She felt a chill ran down her spine as she stepped out of the room. It felt like someone was looking at her as she leaves the room.

**00000000000**

**Okaayyyy…… **I know it's been so long since I update, actually I finished my first version of this a long time ago but I feel like I'm not satisfied with it that's why I hold it for a while and decided to rewrite it…this time, I feel like the chapter 2 is more creepier…I'm actually ready to release this 2 days ago but I can't seem to finish a few last sentences….i mean, call me crazy but I got scared too….and now, here it is…I actually finish sakura's chat with Mrs. Kumori yesterday afternoon while it's raining and a bit dark in my room and I could hear the rain drops on my window…well, enjoy.


End file.
